Not the Robin you Know
by Tallybird
Summary: What if, this entire time, Robin hadn't really been Dick Grayson? What if since the night his parents died, he's been locked away while a stranger with horrible power paraded around as him. Some Rob/Kf later on
1. Prolog

Well, Hey! I know, I know, I really shouldn't start another fic without finishing some (because for those of you that don't know, my unfinished fan fic's folder has OVER twenty five stories, only three of them aren't young justice and most of them don't even have a beginning) But, I really want to post some of the stories that are solid enough so far to be posted, and I came up with this story last night and thought this first little bit/prolog type thing sounds okay and I really want to make up for not posting any more of I am a Pirate you are a Princess. I just can't seem to wright the next chapter of that! There's this new character that's just killing me to wright and a whole bunch of other problems. I think I'm probably going to rewrite what I've posted so far. I have this thing about my writing where if I'm not inspired at the moment to write that story, I don't try to force it out. And, I've just been waiting to be inspired on that for way too long.

Anyways, this story… IDK if it's the kind of thing that only sounds good to me and to everyone else it sucks, IDK if it's because I've watched way too much Black Butler recently, but I just had this random idea and yeah…

I don't own Young Justice but I do kind of own the main character… sort of… you'll see what I mean later.

* * *

If what that disgusting pig of a man was right, he should be hearing the screams right… about… yes! There they are! Now, he just needed to find the kid before someone else snatched him up. He ran through the fleeing crowd to the center ring where he saw the two crumpled, bloody bodies of his "soon-to-be parents." He looked around for the kid… "Come out, come out wherever you are, you little brat!"

There, looking at his parent's disfigured forms from the edge of the ring was his target. "Hey! Kid! It isn't safe in here! Come on, now… follow me," he said as he ushered the boy aside. He swept him away to an area where there weren't going to be any witnesses. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"R- Richard G-G-Grayson…" he stuttered between sobs.

"Well, okay Richard, do you feel sad? Do you want to forget everything that just happened?"

"I- I… yes…" he mumbled as he rubbed an eye.

"Good… now open wide and say 'ahh!'" he smirked as he pressed his mouth against the young boy's and sucked the memories right out of him. Yes, it was always a painful process for the victims, but what did he care? They were never sane enough to remember the pain when he was done anyways.

He enjoyed the sensation of the last bit of what was essentially the boy's soul creeping into his mouth. When he'd finally finished, he let his body shift and melt until he was a mirror image of the circus brat. He watched as the original was sucked through a hole in the earth which immediately closed, sealing him away for future use.

To his satisfaction he finished just before being spotted. He allowed himself to burst into fake tears as he mumbled things to himself like, "They're gone… the blood… no, no, no...! They can't be…"

The large dark figure towered over him and spoke with a jagged voice, "Are you the son of the acrobats?"

"Y- y- yes… who are you?"

"I'm the Batman. Now, come on, kid," he said as he started walking to the Batmobile. Once they were buckled he turned and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"R- Richard G- G- Grayson…" he said, a perfect imitation of the kid.

* * *

And that's where I leave you… I'm big on cliff hangers, but I didn't end it there just for the purpose of having a cliff hanger. I did it because the next part time-skips a couple years forward and this was a logical place to stop… so please don't yell at me for the length or the cliff hanger.

Anyways, please review! The more you review the more motivated I am to work on this story instead of a different one. Seriously, the stories with the most reviews and stuff will probably be updated more often.


	2. New Soul

Yay! first chapter! (well, second sorta, but well you know how it works) So this is about five-ish years after the first part. Anyways... yj aint mine and all that.

* * *

He woke up to a massive headache and a puddle of thrown up blood on his pillow. "Uggh! Being hungry sucks!" he yelled. He'd never been anywhere near this hungry before. But that was back when he didn't need to take souls' identities. Grayson was the last soul he'd consumed and that was almost five years ago. He needed more if he was going to keep his strength up.

But what could he do? If he took another soul, they'd know he was alive. If he didn't take another soul, he'd die soon. If he took another identity, how would he cover his tracks when Dick Grayson suddenly disappears? Batman would go crazy and probably go off murdering suspects, which would only give them more cause to come here and find him.

"Hmm… I wonder…" he vaguely remembered a time when he'd only consumed half a soul, "I mean I've only done it once and that was on accident, but it could work. Now, I would need to pick a victim." It should be someone he was close to so he could come back for more once their soul healed itself. "Not Bruce, he was too strong willed. Megan would know what I was doing before I did it. Kalder and Superboy are… just no... It's not happening. Artemis is a bitch, plain and simple. Sure I like a challenge, but just pure bitch is not fun. Guess that leaves Wally. He'll be almost too easy."

He smirked into the mirror. "And thus day one of finally feeding again begins."

He sat on the couch waiting for Wally to arrive. "Seriously, dude? You have super speed! Why are you always the last one everywhere?" he asked into the air as he waited there a few more minutes. "Finally," he shouted as the zeta beam announced his arrival. He looked at Wally leaning lazily against the wall. He was going to be easy.

"Hey, Wally?" he said with the most innocent tone he could muster.

"Yeah, dude?"

He consciously blushed and shifted in his seat. "Well, we're best friends, right? And, you know, last week you told me your secret… you know, about being bi."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you think I would be a good kisser?"

He just stood there staring at Robin while he tried to make sense of what he'd just heard. Robin had been his secret crush forever. That was the whole reason he told him he was bi, so he could know he was available for him. Was it working? Was he realizing how much Wally liked him? Did he like him back?

"I mean, do you like me as more than just a friend?" he said as he stalked over to the speedster, seductively. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Well- I, uh…" he couldn't form words. They kept slipping from his mouth before he could think of what to say. "Well- I just-"

"Well? Do you want to or not?" he said, getting ever so slightly impatient.

"Well, um, I guess I…" Why couldn't he just answer! This is what he's been waiting for since he met the boy wonder and he can't even answer! "… sure, but I mean if you- mff!"

He cut him off before he'd have to go through any more of his stupid babbling. He struggled just a bit for a few seconds, out of shock, before he- yes, that's it. Submit yourself and your soul, and all worry will cease.

He could feel it melting down his thought, the familiar taste of a human soul. But, as familiar as it was… it was just as different somehow. There were little bits that tingled in a way that was most magnificent. Was it a side effect from him being a meta-human?

The amazing new sensation danced around his mouth. Grayson's innocence had tasted good, but Wally's power was better than anything he could imagine. He could easily loose himself in this taste.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?" Artemis said as he walked into the room and saw Wally pinned against the wall and Robin greedily sucking at his mouth.

"Yes!" he growled, thankful for the shades covering his now exposed eyes, his real eyes.

"Well then!" she sneered as she walked away.

He turned back to Wally who was standing there with a blank look and glassy eyes. "Well, I suppose that's enough for now."

"No!" he yelled as he grabbed Robin's shoulders and tried to pull him back.

"Wally! Let go of me!"

"No!" he shouted again, managing to get another kiss from the smaller teen.

He broke away before any more of Wally's soul found its way into his mouth. "Are you trying to die?"

"I'd do anything for you! I will die for you!"

Well, this was an unexpected side effect. It must be because he's meta-human. That's it, that's why he's reacting different from a normal human. So, he's convinced himself he'd do anything for me? He's turned himself into a desperate, clingy toy? I can work with that… I can definitely enjoy that.

"Wally," he said as he caught the eyes of the desperate meta in front of him. "You will not tell anyone what I'm doing to you, or I'll never kiss you again."

"Yes! Yes, I'll do anything! Just don't leave me!"

Oh yes, he could definitely enjoy that.

* * *

You likin' evil Rob? I know I do! And don't complain to me about Wally being ooc. He's had half his soul sucked out… of course he'll act different.

I know this chapter was kinda random and weird and all that jazz. But, I can't help it… I needed to figure out some way for him to start seducing Wally. I know it's a stupid first chapter, but it'll get better, I swear!

See ya next time! Review please!


End file.
